


Santa, Baby

by orphan_account



Series: The Art of Seduction [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breaking and Entering, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Seduction, this is weeks late but take it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Normally, Ouma wouldn’t make such a big deal about it. It was a minor detail, nothing at all in the grand scheme of things.On the other hand, Ouma is also a self-proclaimed thirsty gay bitch. He couldn’tnotfuck him.





	Santa, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> here's ur slightly christmas fic that's not even about christmas. it's just a slutty detail...you know, to be slutty

It’s Christmas Eve, and the dorms of Hope’s Peak University are void of people. Most of the students left to visit their families over the break - only a select few remaining in the immaculate dorm halls provided by the prestigious school.

The only noise in the empty hall is the subtle clicking of a lock being picked open.  
  
Once it's finally unlocked, Ouma breathes out a sigh of relief and sneaks inside, making sure to close the door gently.   
  
He stays crouched by the entrance inside the dark room and thinks back to how he got here with a silent grimace.

It all started two months ago, when he first saw Momota shirtless.   
  
Previously, Ouma paid no more attention to him than he did to any of his other frenemies - and then he saw his abs. Normally, Ouma wouldn’t make such a big deal about it. It’s just a minor detail, nothing at all in the grand scheme of things.

On the other hand, Ouma is also a self-proclaimed _thirsty gay bitch_ . He couldn’t _not_ fuck him.   
  
He started his plan to seduce Momota the very next day.   
  
In one of their shared classes, Ouma had chosen a seat right in front of Momota's and then _accidentally_ dropped his pen, making sure he had a perfect view of his ass in his tightest skinny jeans as he slowly bent over to pick it up. Momota saw, but his only reaction was to offer him one of his own pens with a slightly annoyed expression.

  
He waited a while before trying again, choosing to focus on classes instead. When he did try again though, he tried a much sluttier approach than the first time.   
  
This time, he sat across from Momota at lunch and seductively ate a popsicle, making sure to deep throat it _right_ as they made eye contact. Instead of getting a boner and dragging him off to a bathroom to fuck like Ouma had imagined, Momota told him his popsicle was dripping and offered him a napkin.   
  
At this point, Ouma was fed up, and wondered if Momota suffered from sexual dysfunction.   
  
His third attempt wasn't planned, he just saw the opportunity and took it. They were both in a crowded hall, Momota not far behind him as Ouma was _knocked,_ ass first, into his crotch. He made sure to grind against him once, thinking maybe his last two attempts were too subtle. To his dismay, Kaito did not grind back - he asked him if he was alright and told him to be more careful.   
  
Ouma angrily snaps back to the present, where he's currently crouched in the darkness of Momota's room. He takes a deep breath, calming himself down. _If this doesn't work_ , he thinks, _I'll just have to move on._ _  
_   
Despite all of his previous failures, he is feeling pretty confident that this time he'll finally be successful.

With a renewed determination, he carefully crawls up onto Momota's bed.

  
With the bed dipping downward, Momota groans, his consciousness slowly dripping back to wakefulness.   
  
He's used to being woken up in the middle of the night by Saihara, who, on occasion, returns to their dorm late in the night.   
  
So he merely turns his head to the side, eyes remaining closed. He has faith in his ability to fall back asleep.   
  
That plan quickly spirals down the drain when he feels something - no, _someone_ crawling over his lap.   
  
"The hell," he groans, his voice cracking from sleep. His eyes manage to crack open, and right in front of his face is none other than Ouma Kokichi.   
  
Immediately, he feels his body seize as his fight-or-flight response activates. But Ouma is pretty much straddling him, and somehow he has tossed around enough that his own sheets were trapping him in his bed.   
  
He's left laying there, his brain muddled from confusion and sleep as he stares up at Ouma's grinning face. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

  
Ouma rolls his eyes and sighs in response before speaking in an exasperated tone. "Are you really that clueless, Momota-chan?" he scoots further up the bed. "I've been making it pretty obvious what I want."   
  
"What?" Momota squeaks - Ouma is scooting himself a little too close to his crotch. He feels his face begin to flush as he sputters. "What the hell are you even talking about? And how did you get in here, I keep that fucking door locked!"   
  
Ouma giggles and brushes his own hair behind his ear. "I picked the lock, duh." He scoots a little closer, squinting at Momota as he continues to answer his questions. "Do you seriously not get it?"

Momota scowls. “Figures you would,” he mumbles, and then adds, “what am I even supposed to get? That you’re a lying little freak?” He tries to buck Ouma off of him - but that only results in some...strange friction down there, and his face manages to burn even hotter.

Ouma smirks at him, glad that things are finally getting interesting. _"This,"_ he grinds down on him a bit while trailing a finger up his chest. "Is what you're supposed to get!"

“Wh-” Momota’s words cut off as Ouma grinds down on him, a surprised yelp bubbling out of his throat instead. He clamps a free hand over his mouth in shock. “Are you serious?” He chokes out, frustration surging into his voice. His pajamas have gotten noticeably tighter, warmth rushing all over his body as the little minion laughs on top of him.

Ouma's smirk grows impossibly wider as he leans forward, his hands pressed onto Momota's chest to support himself as he does.  
  
"Wow, You're this hard already, Momota-chan?" he says with a laugh while gently grinding again. "Is sneaking into your room all I had to do to finally get you to fuck me? Or," he pauses, a mischievous glint in his eyes as leans forward even further, close enough to whisper in his ear, "did you want me to fuck _you_ ?"   
  
Momota's mouth goes dry. He can feel Ouma's hair brushing against his cheek, against his neck, and he suddenly finds it extremely hard to speak as his thoughts race.   
  
_What?_ He thinks, just as Ouma pulls back. He gives him an expectant look, one that's swirling with lust as he bites his lip.   
  
"Ouma-" he tries, but he leans back so that he's sitting right on top of his dick. He inhales sharply.   
  
_How did he know_ , he thinks, mind whirring as the blood in his veins seem to burn. _I haven't mentioned anything to anyone, that little shit._ _  
_   
"So," Ouma starts while wiggling his hips just to tease him, "Is that a yes? If you want me to leave, I will - I'm not some perverted freak. But if you want me to stay..." He trails off again, for no reason other than to see Momota's anxious expression, and then finally continues with a wink. "I'll make you feel really good."   
  
Momota's hand moves up to his forehead. He can't look Ouma directly in the eyes - the look he is giving him was just too much.   
  
"Wait," he rasps, and then clears his throat. "What do you mean, finally get me to fuck you?"   
  
Ouma looks at him in confusion for a couple of seconds, unable to believe how dense he is. He heaves out a groan, annoyance swirling inside of him.   
  
"I've been trying to seduce you for two months! I dropped my pen, I deepthroated a popsicle - I GROUND MY ASS AGAINST YOU IN THE HALLWAY!"   
  
Momota remains silent, staring straight at him with a dumbfounded expression. _Two months?_ He can't help the complete shock that overtakes his face. He had hardly even noticed Ouma's… attempts at seduction. He just thought that he was being a dick and trying to fuck around with him.   


Ouma rolls his eyes with a small huff. He knows that Momota’s just going to keep changing the subject; so he changes his approach.   
  
His whole mood changes in an instant as he feigns disinterest and looks away, deciding to focus on his nails instead. "As fun as this was, I think I'm gonna leave. You wouldn't be able to handle my dick, anyway."   
  
Ouma's sudden change in mood captures his attention again. He scowls, partly on impulse, but mostly because what he said really got under his skin. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?" He demands, squirming underneath Ouma once again. "I can fucking take it, you prick. Your dick's probably small, anyway."   
  
_Perfect,_ Ouma thinks, a smile quirking at his lips. "I guess you'll be the judge of that, won't you?"   
  
The sheets rustle as Ouma pulls them down, uncovering Momota's entire lower body. With the sheets now gone, Momota is able to finally move his body. He sits up, propping himself on his elbows as Ouma adjusts himself, his hands going to the waistband of Momota’s pants. They pause there, Ouma seemingly waiting for his consent - that's when he finally notices his outfit.   
  
He's donned a pleather outfit - one that is clearly in Santa's likeness, but so unlike what the man actually wears that it makes Momota begin to sweat. His crop top is lined with fluffy white fabric, and it cinches perfectly around his chest as he moves about. Underneath is a skirt in the same style, and a cute santa hat pulls it all together.   
  
He tries to swallow down the saliva that begins to coat his mouth. _The guy really thought this through._   
  
Momota is shaken out of his thoughts when Ouma hovers his hands in front of his pants - the bulge underneath quite prominent. He blinks rapidly, trying to think on what exactly he had just said -   
  
_He's… making sure it's okay?_ Momota stares at the self-proclaimed liar. He had said that he wasn't some perverted freak only moments before; he had a hard time believing him. But seeing him wait for approval with such an earnest gaze is strange - like he is being met with an Ouma Kokichi that hasn't shown his face in front of him before.   
  
He heaves a breath, seeing his chest rise and fall in his peripheral. "Yeah," he says, voice even. "I guess I will."   
  
Ouma takes that as Momota's approval and continues his task of removing his pants. He carefully pulls them off of his legs and throws them somewhere on the floor before moving down to sit in front of him.   
  
He moves both of his hands to Momota's thighs, rubbing them gently as he starts to spread them apart.   
  
"Momota-chan," he starts, his tone much kinder than usual, "have you ever fingered yourself before?"   
  
Momota's breathes come out heavy with trepidation as Ouma strokes his bare thighs. He's nervous - the knot in his chest is evidence enough, but he can tell that Ouma is aware of it too.   
  
When he speaks, his voice cracks. "I - uh," his eyes dart away, unable to look him in the eyes as he finishes. "Not really."   
  
Just then, Ouma becomes aware of the fact that Momota isn't wearing any underwear. He waits for their eyes to meet before speaking, a sly smile on his face as he temporarily changes the subject. "Do you always sleep commando?"   
  
"W-who cares if I do?!" Momota growls. His voice cracks again. It feels like he's been punched in the gut.   
  
_Why the hell are you so embarrassed?!_ His mind roars. It's so unlike him that it makes him feel like he needs an escape - to get this asshole out of his room immediately so he can… jack off in peace, or something.   
  
_Why am I thinking about jacking off to him_ , he groans, eyes screwing themselves shut. This is just a challenge. Yeah.   
  
Momota opens his eyes. He's not sure if he's to be trusted with his thoughts alone - they were confusing him more than anything else. So he scowls at the guy who is still situated calmly on his bed, smirking at him with that goddamn sexy santa outfit like it's nothing at all, and bites.   
  
"Do you always break into other peoples room to get in their pants?"   
  
Ouma doesn't even flinch before replying. "No, I've never liked anyone enough to do this before."   
  
Usually, he wouldn't be so honest - but Momota's flustered expressions were really cute, and he wanted to see more of them.   
  
"Anyway," he continues before the other man can respond, "did you want to start now? I came prepared."   
  
_What?_   
  
Momota barely heard what Ouma had said after - his mind was still repeating that he never liked anyone enough to do this before.   
  
_What the fuck?_ Momota had always thought that there was something going on with him and Amami. The way that Ouma hung around and draped himself over the other whenever he could was proof enough of that - right?   
  
"Wait, wait," he says, words seemingly tripping over each other. "What do you mean?"   
  
Ouma knows what he's asking but decides to tease him. "I mean I brought lube, silly!"   
  
His fingers move dangerously close to Momota's dick as he trails them up his thigh, letting his fingers just barely brush against his dick. He can feel Momota's whole body shiver and decides to take a risk - he grabs it.   
  
Momota can't help the moan that escapes his lips when Ouma grabs his hard cock. His back arches, hips jutting out as he involuntarily thrusts into his palm.   
  
"Ouma," he all but breathes, covering his face with both of his hands. He can't believe that he's doing this with the same guy who has been teasing him since his first year in Hope's Peak.   
  
Ouma bites his lip and leans forward as he holds Momota's thigh with his free hand to steady him.   
  
He's caught off guard by how cute Momota's acting and can feel his own dick twitch when he moans his name.   
  
He coaxes Momota's hands away from his face, their faces now only inches apart. He starts moving his hand again as he leans in to kiss him.

Momota’s eyes widen as Ouma’s lips touch his at the same time that he begins to jerk him off - without meaning to, he moans, mouth opening to let Ouma snake his tongue inside.

Ouma makes a pleased noise into the kiss, gently running his tongue over Momota's slyly as he continues to palm his erection. He tilts his head, looking to gain better access to his mouth, humming again before pulling away, reluctantly removing his hand at the same time. Momota bucks his hips into the air, an upset whimper escaping him as he looks to Ouma, disappointment swirling in his eyes. It almost makes him regret it, but he doesn't want this to end too soon.  
  
Ouma takes a second to catch his breath before talking, chuckling at Momota's upset expression.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna make you feel good again. I just couldn't have you coming from a handjob," his fingers move lower as he continues, "we haven't even started the fun part yet."   
  
"W-wait," he cries, suddenly feeling nervous as Ouma's hand trails near his ass. "I don't… I've never..."   
  
Ouma holds Momota's face in his hands, a gentle smile on his own as he kisses his forehead and looks him in the eyes. "It's okay, Momota-chan. I would never hurt you." He starts to pull away. "We can stop if you want."   
  
The sweet gestures start to make his head spin - why was he acting like this? Ouma was always doing his best to get on everyone's nerves. He had never once seen him hesitate, nor look at anyone with the expression that he's giving him now.   
  
_He's giving me an out,_ Momota realizes.   
  
"You're..." He hesitates. He's not sure how to speak without ruining the mood - but he dives in anyway, mood be damned. He wouldn't feel good continuing unless he said it. He looks Ouma in the eyes, a smile gracing his lips. "You're actually really considerate, Ouma."   
  
Ouma blushes, breaking eye contact for a second before instantly regaining his confidence.

"Of course I'm considerate! If I wasn't, I wouldn't let you fuck yourself with my dick, would I?"  
  
Momota begins to smile. Ouma's attempt at distracting him did nothing of the sort, and he chuckles when his blush only manages to deepen.   
  
"Yeah, okay," he says, his hands snaking up his body. He reaches under the skirt, landing right on the curve of his ass. "Wh-" he startles, eyes widening as his fingers touch something soft. "Are you wearing lace panties?"   
  
Ouma smirks and moves towards Momota's hands, encouraging his touching. "Maaaaybe." he starts, guiding his hand into his panties. "You can take a closer look, I'm not shy."

“Right.” Momota lets him guide his hands under the lace of his underwear - but before he so much as brushes against his dick, he wraps his legs around him and flips the both of them over.

He’s never been so glad that he had enough space in these dorms for a bigger bed than now, when Ouma lands back-first into the plush covers, surprise etched onto his face.

Momota sits between his legs, pushing them further apart. He laughs, reaching under his skirt again and hooking his fingers on his underwear and pulling them down.

Ouma laughs back, the sound nervous but excited, as he reaches down to wrap his arms around Momota's shoulders and pulls him closer for another kiss.  
  
It lasts much longer than their previous kiss did, and Ouma let's himself moan into it before pulling away to catch his breath.   
  
He looks at Momota shyly, an obvious flush on his cheeks. "Sorry, I guess I got kind of carried away. You can go back to whatever you were about to do now."

Momota’s heart flips when he sees the blush creep over Ouma’s cheeks. His mouth hangs open, captivated by the man underneath him.

He can’t deny the strong attraction that tugs at his gut. It’s always been there, somewhat - he just never knew until this moment, when Ouma is lying underneath him, face flushed and chest rising and falling almost erratically.

Without thinking, he leans back down and kisses his cheek. “You can get carried away,” he murmurs against his skin. He trails kisses down his neck, biting a little bit before coming up and latching onto his lips again.

Ouma whimpers and opens his mouth, letting Momota have control of the kiss. His heart pounds from the affection - he'd only come here for a quick fuck but this was _so much_ better. He almost wishes that he could just stay like this forever, completely enveloped in Momota as he caringly strokes the inside of his mouth with his tongue. 

But there are other things to do. He turns away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. He wipes it off; smiling a little dazedly at Momota.

  
Ouma starts to talk between labored breaths. "A-as fun as this is, did you still want to..." Unsure of what he wants to say, he trails off and doesn't finish his thought.

"Don't worry," Momota says, kissing him once more. One hand strokes the curve of his cheek before he pulls off of him with a wink and a laugh.  
  
"Did you really think that I'd back down from a challenge," he comments, flipping up Ouma’s skirt completely to reveal his erect cock. His eyes widen a bit at the sight of it - he definitely wasn't expecting him to be so… big for his size. His own erection throbs as he spits in his hand and grabs Ouma's dick.   
  
"I wouldn't lose to you," he says, rubbing his thumb over the slit, gauging Ouma's reaction.   
  
Ouma grips the bedsheets and bites his lip to stifle the needy whine that tries to escape his throat.   
  
"That's good," he breathes, unsure if he's referring to the feeling or responding, then regains his composure and continues. "I've always wanted a worthy rival."   
  
Smiling at the noises that Ouma makes underneath him, Momota just laughs and lowers the pace of his pumping.   
  
"Does that make me your rival, then?" He asks, watching his face intently with hooded eyes. "Sorry, but you'll have to get in line. I have plenty of rivals after me."   
  
"Oh yeah?" Ouma tries to laugh, but it comes out broken and breathy. "Like who?"   
  
Momota hums. He lets go of Ouma's dick, and wipes his hand off on his sheet. He can clean it later.   
  
"Wouldn't you know," he asks, moving down the bed, pushing Ouma's legs even further apart in the process. His hands run up his skirt until they touch the waistband - he unhooks it easily, pulling it off of him in a fluid motion. "If you had time to try and seduce me, wouldn't you have spent some of it watching as well?"   
  
"You can't mean Saihara, right?" Ouma says while giving Momota a skeptical look. "He doesn't really seem like rival material." He pauses to catch his breath, watching Momota's actions as he continues with a smirk. "Do you really think I paid attention to who you were with when I was busy fantasizing about fucking you?"

  
"Maybe," Momota says, tossing the skirt somewhere behind him. "I know you're not dumb, Ouma. You notice a lot of things." He kisses the inside of Ouma's thigh. "You really," he breathes, in between trailing more kisses up to his crotch. "Wanted me for a long time, didn't you?"   
  
"Y-yeah, I," Ouma cuts himself off with a sharp intake of breath when Momota's nose barely brushes against his dick.   
  
He chooses not to say any more and instead brushes Momota's bangs out of his face.   
  
Momota can't help the chuckle that escapes his throat when he nuzzles his face on the inside of Ouma's thigh. Ouma quakes above him, desperate to be touched, and Momota does his best to soothe him, settling his hands caringly on his legs.   
  
"You're so needy," he says, more of a comment than anything. Tenderly, he lifts a hand off of Ouma’s leg and grabs the base of his cock before taking what he could into his mouth.   
  
Ouma lets out a shaky moan as he hides his face in the pillows and starts to squirm. The wet heat is unlike anything he's ever experienced - he feels as if he's being entirely swallowed up, unable to resist Momota's tongue as it swirls deftly around the head of his cock.   
  
He finally begins to calm down when Momota caresses his hip with his free hand, rubbing it in gentle circles.   
  
Momota hums around his cock, eyes glancing above him to try and look at Ouma's face.   
  
Uncertainty began to swirl in his gut - he had never given a blowjob before, and his movements are a bit clumsy - he bobsup and down over half of his dick, trying to avoid scraping his teeth against the skin. It doesn't seem like Ouma notices too much, though -  his pleased sighs seem to be evidence of that.   
  
But it isn't good enough. Momota wanted him to moan, to call out his name amidst all of the pleasure.   
  
He breathes deeply through his nose, and takes in as much as he can without gagging.   
  
"M-Momota-!" Ouma moans, long and drawn out, getting lost in the pleasure before remembering why he came here.   
  
He grabs Momota's hair and pulls it hard in an attempt to get his attention. The plan backfires when he groans around his cock, sending shivers up Ouma's spine. "M-Momota-chan, you need to stop or I'm gonna come!"   
  
Momota only laughs around his cock in response to his pleading. With Ouma's hands fisted in his hair, he feels his own erection twitch with satisfaction.   
  
But it only makes him want to make him come more. What kind of noises would he make, wrapped up in bliss like this?   
  
He wraps his fingers around his own dick, slowly jacking it off as his cheeks hollow, bobbing up and down even faster than before.   
  
Ouma tries to say something in response to Momota's actions - but all that comes out is a needy, incomprehensible whine. Unable to control himself, he begins thrusting into the wet warmth of his mouth.   
  
His breathing is heavy and uneven and he can feel his whole body tensing.   
  
"F-Fuck,” he moans, throat tightening around his words. “I'm close, I-I-!" He gasps, cutting himself off with a desperate whimper. He grips his hair tighter, curling in on himself and shaking as he releases in Momota's mouth, moaning out his name.   
  
Momota holds steady as Ouma comes - the amount of it nearly overwhelming him as he attempts to swallow it all down without choking. Hearing Ouma moan out his name nearly makes him lose control; he squeezes the base of his dick, keeping himself from coming just at the sound of Ouma falling apart.   
  
He releases Ouma's softening cock with a wet pop, gasping for air. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looks back up to his partner.   
  
"Tired already?" He asks, smiling somewhat victoriously despite the aching of his own body.   
  
Ouma takes a moment to catch his breath, mind hazy as he stares at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. When he finally registers the question, he props himself up on his elbows, looking at Momota with a smirk as he responds.   
  
"No way! I just need a couple minutes, then I'll be ready to go again." He sits up and leans forward, head in his hands as his smile grows wider. "While we're waiting I could prepare you."   
  
Momota hesitates, and stares into Ouma's eyes. Just yesterday, all he'd have to do was take one look at him and he'd be furious with irritation, but now...   
  
Looking at him while he laughs, smiles - hearing him sound genuine and moan his name - all of that conflicts with everything that he's known about him before.   
  
He grabs Ouma's hands, and pulls them down to hold them in his.   
  
"Before that..." Momota starts. Ouma's eyes blink with curiosity, and he feels his will weakening. "You've always been kind of an asshole to everyone before… But you're not right now." He winces, unsure of how to phrase his words correctly.   
  
Ouma squints at him for awhile then laughs, sudden and unrestrained. "You just swallowed my jizz and now you're insulting me? Wow, Momota-chan, I didn't know you were so bold." His words lack any bite, but Momota still looks nervous so he stops his teasing, choosing instead to stare at him as he scrambles to defend himself. Instead, a smile adorns his cheeks as he gazes at Momota's flushed face. "You know, you're pretty cute." The words come out of his mouth before he even has the chance to think.   
  
"Cute?" Momota repeats incredulously. His mouth curves downward. "I'm not cute, I'm manly as hell!"   
  
Ouma pouts. "You're so mean! I went out of my way to compliment you and you don't even care." Before Momota even has a chance to react, Ouma has a smile back on his face, and a dangerous glint in his eyes.   
  
"If you wanna show me how manly you are, why don't you come over here and let me finger you?" Ouma starts as he scoots back on the bed to make room for him, pulling a bottle of lube out his hat. "There's nothing manlier than getting fucked by a big dick, y'know." He winks.

“What the hell,” Momota gapes, staring at the bottle of lube. “You had that in your hat this entire time?”

"Well, yeah," Ouma says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You didn't expect us to fuck without lube, did you?"

Flushing, Momota snatches the bottle from Ouma’s hand. “Shut up,” he says, uncapping it. “I’ll prepare myself, asshole.”

Ouma looks at him with a smug grin, leaning forward on his hands. "Why, are you afraid you'll come from just my fingers?"

Momota stills, just about to squeeze out the lube, and sends a glare in Ouma’s direction. He then sighs, and tosses it back over to him.

“Whatever. Just hurry it up, pervert.”

"No, I think I'll take my time." He glances at Momota, and seeing his angry expression, decides to say more. "If we rush it, it won't feel as good." Ouma looks into his eyes, his own expression serious. "I don't want to hurt you."

Momota sighs. Before, he wouldn’t take him seriously, but now, he thinks - he _feels_ the sincerity in his voice, in his unreadable expression.

“Okay,” he whispers. “Sorry.”

"It's okay." He whispers back with a gentle smile, crawling over to Momota and spreading his legs. "Just try to relax, I won't hurt you."

After another second of hesitation, Momota tucks a piece of Ouma’s hair behind his ear. “Okay,” he whispers. He then lies back - but jumps abruptly when Ouma deftly shoves pillows under his ass. “The hell?”

"Yup!" Ouma says, giggling at the other man's confusion. "This angle will be more comfortable for both of us." He sits up on his knees and uncaps the lube, pouring a generous amount into one hand and reassuringly touching Momota's thigh with the other. "This might feel a little weird at first,” he warns, as he moves his finger to Momota's entrance and begins to gently rub it.  
  
Momota groans at the strange sensation, and his hole clenches involuntarily. He tries to hold back the anxiety that begins to form at the thought of what was going to happen next - he lays his hand on top of Ouma's on his thigh, squeezing it just as he screws his eyes shut.   
  
"Hurry up," he whines - his erection aches with need. He needs to be touched and soon.

  
Ouma kisses his thigh and starts to ease his finger in, waiting for Momota to calm down a bit before moving.   
  
"Try to relax," he whispers. "It'll feel good soon, I promise.”

Momota holds back a grunt at the feeling of Ouma’s finger inside him; it feels so much different than the time he had tried it himself. He remembers Ouma’s words and tries to make himself relax enough for him to ease his finger in further.

Ouma carefully pushes his finger in further, gauging his reaction before continuing.  
  
Once Momota seems adjusted to the feeling, Ouma starts to wiggle his finger around, stroking his walls and stretching him out as best as he can.

  
"H-hurry up already," Momota says, trying not to sound too desperate but failing.   
  
"Can I add a second finger?" Ouma asks, concern obvious in his voice.   
  
" _Yes_ ," Momota replies - voice breaking as his fingernails dig into Ouma's skin. He just wanted the odd sensation to go away, to be replaced with the overwhelming pleasure that he had heard about. His eyes open, and he stares right into Ouma's eyes. "Please."   
  
Ouma complies, temporarily removing his finger to apply more lube and add his middle finger.   
  
When Momota winces at the feeling, he quickly kisses his thigh in an attempt to calm him down before continuing to move his fingers.   
  
He scissors his fingers, making sure Momota is well adjusted before continuing. Then, without any warning, crooks them forward, smirking as he firmly presses his fingers into his prostate.   
  
" _A-Ah_ ," Momota's back arches as jolts of pleasure shake his entire body. He throws his head back, letting go of Ouma's hand to toss it over his eyes. "Fuck, Ouma-!"   
  
"You like that, huh," Ouma says breathlessly, his own erection throbbing as he speeds up, gradually adding a third finger. "Who knew Momota-chan was such a needy whore?"   
  
Momota growls, but it comes out as a whine instead. His entire body feels as if it were burning - the blood pumping through his veins like liquid fire as Ouma's fingers rub against his sweet spot. He gasps, lowering his arm to glare at Ouma.   
  
"I fucking swear," he says, voice shaking. "If you don't put it in now-"   
  
Ouma pulls his fingers away, laughing at Momota's desperate whimper while taking a condom out of his hat.   
  
"If you want my cock so bad," he starts with a smug grin, rolling the condom over his own erection, "then you're gonna have to beg for it."   
  
Momota whines at the sudden lack of stimulation. He looks to Ouma haplessly, panting as he registers what he said.   
  
"You're such," he gasps, "an asshole."   
  
Ouma looks at him and smirks deviously for a split second before looking away in disinterest. "Well if you want me to fuck your asshole, you'll treat me a little nicer."

  
Momota sits up, scowling at Ouma. He grabs him by the arms, pulling him close roughly, ignoring the shock that crosses over his face. He kisses him aggressively, not caring that Ouma's saliva drips down his chin as he pulls back.   
  
He wipes his face. "Shut up and fuck me."   
  
Ouma thinks about arguing back - but Momota's aggressive behavior is making his dick throb and he doesn't think he's ever been hornier in his life.   
  
The only response he can manage is a gasp that sounds vaguely similar to an okay as he lines his cock up with Momota's hole.   
  
He starts to push the tip in, looking to Momota for consent before pushing in further.   
  
Momota gasps once Ouma's cock is fully sheathed in his ass. He had noticed that Ouma was pretty big for his small size before, but now that he was inside him -   
  
He squirms, trying to get Ouma to move when he becomes still. He almost feels like crying - they've come so far, how fucking dare he hold out on him now.   
  
" _Ouma_ ," he pleads, voice coming out hushed.   
  
The feeling of being fully inside of Momota is better than anything Ouma's ever felt before, and it’s completely overwhelming.   
  
Sure, he'd come here hoping to fuck him but he didn't really expect it to happen - he thought maybe they'd jack eachother off, or Momota would kick him out.   
  
When he hears Momota's broken voice call out his name he's snapped out of his thoughts and reminded that this is real and he needs to move; so he does.   
  
Momota throws his head back, unable to muffle the shocked and wanton noises that spill from his lips as Ouma's cock experimentally drives inside of him. His skin is so hot, he feels so full, and he needs more, he needs Ouma to fucking move -   
  
"Faster," he breathes, grinding himself down further on his cock. "Fuck, Ouma, _please_ ."   
  
Ouma's mouth is dry and his brain feels like it's short circuiting. He doesn't even think, he just moves on autopilot - his thrusts becoming faster and harder and he feels like he can't breath, but he can't stop.   
  
Not when Momota's moaning his name and writhing under him, begging to be fucked like he needs it to live.   
  
Ouma wants to kiss him; he wants to kiss him _so bad_ , but the angle doesn't allow it. "Momota-chan," he pants out through ragged breaths, "I want to kiss you, _please_ . I _need_ to kiss you."   
  
Hearing Ouma sound so breathless, so wanting, makes him feel as if there were a firecracker sparkling under his skin, ready to burst at any moment. Momota breathes out a laugh. He was so completely and utterly fucked, in every way.   
  
"Stop," he orders, catching Ouma's shocked expression as he sits up, supporting himself with his elbows. It's almost cute, if not totally obscene, how Ouma dazedly pulls out, face red with exertion and eyes wide.   
  
Momota grabs Ouma's hand and pulls him closer, nearly tossing him on the bed. He climbs on top of his lap, straddling him with a smile. "There." He rubs his ass on Ouma's cock slowly. "Now you can kiss me."   
  
Ouma does - he kisses him like he's the only thing that matters - laughing and unashamedly moaning into Momota's mouth as he grinds back up against his ass.   
  
His mind is foggy - he's desperate for something he can't articulate, he just knows he needs more of Momota.   
  
He wants to taste every part of his mouth, he wants to touch every inch of skin, he wants to take him on dates and cook him dinner and buy him flowers _and_ \- he forces his thoughts to slow down, to focus on the moment.   
  
He grabs his own cock with one hand to keep it steady and Momota's hip with the other then grinds him back down onto his cock - _hard_ .   
  
Momota groans when Ouma all but shoves him down on his cock. His brain seems to fizzle out - he can't think; he can barely see, lust making his sight hazy. But he can feel Ouma's cock twitch helplessly inside of him, and he grinds his ass down on it, causing Ouma to moan, uninhibited, and bury his face on his chest.

But Momota isn't much better - his entire body is trembling, dick begging to be touched, but he can't seem to form the words at all. So he settles for pulling Ouma's head back by his hair, loving the way that his cock twitches again by the action, and promptly shoves his tongue into his mouth.  
  
With the way Momota's riding him and kissing him, Ouma knows he's not going to last much longer. He pulls away from the kiss, there's drool all over both of their chins but neither of them seem to care - and grabs Momota's face with one hand to get his attention.   
  
"I'm really close," he whispers after catching his breath. He grabs Momota's cock, stroking it slowly at first and enjoying the way his breathing stutters.   
  
Momota gasps silently, breath catching in his throat as he throws his head back. He bounces diligently on Ouma's cock, hands still fisted in his hair, pulling harshly as Ouma's hand strokes his own dick.   
  
"C-come inside," he begs, pride thrown out the window as he searches desperately for release. "Please, Ouma-!"

Ouma groans in response, ready to fulfill Momota's wishes - then he remembers he's wearing a condom. "Momota-chan," he giggles, "I'm wearing a condom, remember?"   
  
He feels a little bad when he sees Momota's dejected face, so he leans closer, touching their foreheads, and continues. "Don't worry, I promise I'll come inside you next time."

Just the thought of that alone makes a shudder run through Momota’s body, and he unexpectedly lets out a moan.

"I-I'm," he stutters, "I'm going to come, Kokichi-!"

Hearing Momota call him by his first name makes Ouma's whole body shiver and something in him snaps. Momota was just so _cute_ , he can't take it anymore - he wants to make him see stars.   
  
Suddenly, he's grabbing Momota by his hips and thrusting into him erratically, slamming his body down to meet his pace.   
  
The way that Momota looks at him, eyes glazed over, moaning his name as he attempts to meet is thrusts, it's all too much.   
  
"Kai-chan, Kai-chan, fuck-!" He cries out, practically sobbing from the pleasure as he holds Momota close and comes inside of him.   
  
Momota practically sobs out a cry as Ouma screams out his name. His mind reels, unable to process anything at all as he becomes overwhelmed with pleasure. His cock jumps as his cum gushes out, a broken sound escaping his lips as he continues to ride through his orgasm, fingers gripping helplessly into Ouma's shirt.   
  
Ouma moans when he clenches around him - Momota looked so good when he came, and he can't help but think that everything about him is just so cute. As much as Momota hated hearing it, Ouma truly believed it.   
  
He's knocked out of his blissful thoughts when suddenly Momota falls on top of him, causing them both to fall back on the bed.   
  
It's a little hard to breath because of how much bigger Momota is than him, and his come on both of their stomachs is sticky and should be gross; but Ouma was too happy right now to care about any of that.   
  
"Momota-chan," he laughs breathlessly, finding it a bit hard to breath in his current position. "Do you have a crush on me?" He's blushing and there's a nervous smile on his face as he scoots back a bit and grabs Momota face, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Because I _like_ like you."   
  
Momota blinks blearily at Ouma. Gasping for breath, he pushes himself up enough just to look at Ouma, something twisting about in his chest.   
  
_Ouma...likes me?_ He licks his lips, and thinks back on their relationship thus far. Ouma had always loved to mess around - especially with him. He had always thought it was just because he was a dick; that he just enjoyed pissing him off.   
  
But then there were those moments tonight - when he caringly made sure that he was okay, how gentle he was with touching him, and the soft aura that enveloped him when he looked at him.   
  
And he can't ignore the way that his heart skips a beat when he tells him that he likes him.   
  
His eyes shut. He lifts himself off of his dick, and moves off of him completely.   
  
"How," he asks, voice soft from uncertainty. "Do I know you're not lying?"   
  
Ouma looks at him with a serious expression. "Momota-chan," he starts, grabbing his shoulders. "I'm not lying. I really like you. I wouldn't lose my virginity to someone I didn't like."   
  
Momota's jaw goes slack as he soaks in his words. "Your virginity," he repeats, mouth feeling dry. "But… I thought that you...and with Amami..."   
  
"You thought I was dating Amami-chan?" Ouma finishes for him with a giggle. "It's okay, a lot of people do. But me and my dear Amami-chan are just friends!" He removes the condom from his dick and ties it, then throws it into the garbage.   
  
"Uh," Momota replies, and scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "I mean, I guess. You talked yourself up a lot too, you know."   
  
Ouma moves his hands up to Momota's face and begins to stroke his cheeks with his thumbs. "Did I? I don't remember." He looks at him fondly and changes the subject. "Do you... Like me too?"   
  
Momota feels his face flush. His mind whirs as he tries to find the right way to word how he feels.   
  
"I..." he starts, and then steels himself, staring back intently into Ouma's eyes. "I want to know more about you. I think that you… Are different than what I thought before. I think that..." he pauses, and licks his lips again. His heart is pounding erratically, threatening to beat out of his chest. "We can make something work."   
  
Ouma's breath hitches at his words - sure, they just had sex, but a part of him was still expecting Momota to reject him.   
  
Ouma starts to rake his fingers through his hair and looks at him with a smirk. "Are you asking me out?"   
  
A smile twitches at the corner of his lips. "Yeah, maybe," he says, sighing a bit as Ouma's fingers card through his loose hair. "What do you think?"   
  
Ouma taps a finger to his chin in thought, as if this is something he has to contemplate. "Hmmm, I don't know, I don't like the idea of dating someone who has other rivals. Sorry, I'm gonna pass." He pauses for a second, and then pokes Momota's shocked face, a small laugh ringing out. "Just kidding! Of course I'll go out with you."   
  
Momota shakes his head, and reaches up to stroke Ouma's cheek. "Okay," he murmurs. "But you have to promise me to not be a dick to my friends." 

Ouma gasps in shock. "I would never! I'm always nice."  
  
Momota's smile drops and he raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure you are," he says, ruffling up Oumas hair.   
  
Ouma leans into the touch, content for a moment - then he realizes they'll need to clean up and get dressed at some point. He lets out an annoyed sigh at the thought, and decides to ignore it for now.   
  
"Do you think it's weird that we had sex on our first date?" Ouma asks abruptly.   
  
Momota's hand ceases. "Well, it's not preferable," he admits with a frown, but starts when he sees Ouma's face falling a bit - he takes his hand into his own and squeezes it. "But it's okay," he smiles. "You wanted it, I consented, so that's that."   
  
Ouma squeezes back. "We'll just have to go on a million perfect dates to make up for it."   
  
Then he looks down at his own body, still sticky and gross - and grimaces in disgust. He really doesn't want to move, but he also doesn't want to keep sitting here covered in come.   
  
Ouma looks at Momota then motions to the stains on their bodies with an exaggerated groan. "This is _suuuuper_ nasty! We're covered in your jizz."   
  
Momota flushes, head snapping downwards. His lip pulls up in revulsion, and then he glares hotly at Ouma. "You're the one who wanted to fuck," he scolds, scooting off of the bed and making his way to his cupboards, retrieving two towels and tossing one at Ouma. "There."   
  
"You're the one who wanted me to come in your ass." Ouma retorts with a giggle, taking the towel and cleaning himself off. "You really wanted Santa to come down your chimney, didn't you, Momota-chan?"

A blush heats Momota’s face, and he stills, almost dropping the towel in disgust. “Ugh,” he groans, hurriedly cleaning himself before throwing the towel in his laundry pile. “You’re disgusting,” he says, picking up his pants that were thrown haphazardly on the floor and slipping them back on. Once dressed, he sits on the bed, and watches as Ouma scavenges through his drawers, taking one of his shirts and slipping it on. It looks almost impossibly big on him, and he smiles at the sight.

“You can stay tonight,” he blurts out, and jolts when Ouma’s head snaps back at him. “I mean, if you want to.”

Ouma's heart races at Momota's offer. "Well, I did have plans for tonight to rob the Louvre," he starts with a smirk. "but how can I resist the offer to sleep curled up in your big, strong arms?"  
  
Ouma doesn't wait for Momota to respond before hopping back onto the bed and bundling himself in the sheets, patting the spot next to him and whining. "Hurry up and get over here, I'm sooo cold!" He shivers for dramatic effect. "I need your sexy, muscular arms around me or I'm gonna freeze to death."

Momota deadpans, sighing as he pulls the sheets back to slide his body in next to Ouma. "Yeah, yeah, just go to sleep you little liar," he says, pulling Ouma next to him.

Ouma nuzzles up against his chest and gets comfortable - then gasps in surprise when he remembers what day it is, sitting up on his arms so he's face to face with Momota.  
  
"Momota-chan, merry Christmas!" He quickly kisses him on the lips before burrowing back into the blankets.

“Merry Christmas, Ouma,” Momota chuckles, eyelids slowly slipping shut as sleep takes him. 

For the first time in a while, he won’t have to spend Christmas alone.

**Author's Note:**

> what can't ouma keep in that hat


End file.
